Sound and visuals are important ingredients for creating interactive systems that produce an engaging and believable user experience. Display technology has progressed into more flexible, scalable and free-form configurations, e.g., by use of flexible Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) or projector display screens or other emerging display technologies.
Sound technology has lagged behind, relying on traditional surround sound systems limited by audible area, calibration, and bulky components. As opposed to conventional loudspeakers, a less commonly used technology for sound production is electrostatic loudspeaker (ESL) technology, which had been intensively investigated in the early 1930s through the 1950s.